


if the elevator tries to bring you down, go crazy

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: got7 twitter aus [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - Kingsman, M/M, Multi, Twitter AU, got7au, it's more of a basis than a strict au, jark, jjp, kingsman - Freeform, markson, the primary au is kingsman but i don't follow it exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: got7 sit at a round table, that's it that's the au.[or alternatively, a got7 kingsman au]





	1. basic info (190320)

**Author's Note:**

> so basically got7 comprise the main part of the round table with a idols/ jyp peeps cameo-ing to fill in the other table slots 
> 
> [inspired by this](https://twitter.com/eternaljaebeom/status/1101458472229617664?s=21)
> 
> -
> 
>  _“Since 1849, Kingsman tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money, going un-inherited, and a lot of powerful men with the desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our other venture. An independent, international intelligence agency, operating at the highest level of discretion. Above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government run spy organizations. A suit is the modern gentleman’s armor, and the Kingsman agents, are the new knights.”_ \- Harry Hart

[the twitter thread](https://twitter.com/missg1ne/status/1108420242907295744?s=21)

in my au:

-they don’t have dogs cuz i can’t bear to have them train a dog and then ‘kill’ it

-they do have coco tho but she wasn’t gotten from a test but because they wanted a dog haha

-i call this a kingsman au but it doesn’t exactly follow the kingsman universe exactly 

-like it takes the whole “round table” idea with all the agents (knights) with all the cool weapons and suits but that’s probably it idk lol

-it’s my au, therefore, i can do what i want so don’t expect something realistic or serious (if you’ve read my other aus you know what’s up haha) lol

-time doesn’t exist i don’t know her lol

* * *

**jaebum** \- _arthur_

-who else would i make the leader lol

-looks intimidating to those who don’t know him 

-which is perfect for intimidating other international branches which is why jinyoung just lets him sit there and make his default bitch face lol

-has a pet cat nora even though it’s against the rules to have a pet

-once almost died on a mission because he was saving the villain’s cat from the action movie climatic sequence explosion

-jaebum got injured once so that he could see jinyoung in a white coat and his cute glasses

-no one has ever seen jaebum wear oxfords lol he’s always wearing converse or adidas with his suits lol

-in fact no one’s ever seen him wear a full suit, he’s either missing his jacket, vest, or tie

-there’s a cryptid corkboard traveling around headquarters of pictures solely dedicated to jaebum’s forehead since it’s so rare that it’s seen lol

  
  


**jinyoung** \- _merlin_

-jinyoung gets mad when everyone else doesn’t use their code names, as if he doesn’t call jb ‘jaebum’ to his face lmao

-hates having to go out and do work so if he’s out on the field ya’ll screwed 

-”the man behind the screen...and also the scalpel” lmao

-is 67% black coffee at this point

-good thing jaebum feeds him home cooked food when he can

-wears argyle sweaters 

-does NOT favor yugyeom ok

-is the brain and the brawn ok thank you

-one time jaebum was being stupid so jinyoung just threw him over his shoulder and noped the fuck out of there lol

actually now that we are on jjp…

-jjp were recruited together and were actually fighting for the spot of galahad, but they both were just too good to give up and both passed the kingsman tests with flying colors with amazing teamwork so the agency could not not keep them lol

-they started off as rivals

-this made them get lower than perfect marks at first

-when one of the recruits died in the drowning room test, they were shaken to the core and both took the past merlin’s “you’re competing but you’re a team, act like it” to heart

-the next mission they worked together

-it wasn’t planned, they just were the ones to end up stranded together and so pooled together to get out and back to the meeting place that was told to them right before they were dropped from a plane with only half the number of parachutes than there were recruits

-they were the record fastest

-they shared the spot of galahad before the past arthur and merlin took them aside and said ‘hey, we want to retire so we want you guys to take our spots’

-by this time they’re the best of friends (save someone life once and it really changes your opinion on them haha)

-but still in denial of their budding romance

-then they get sent out one last time as “galahad” under the past arthur and merlin

-and it’s like the “what happened in budapest” kinda mission

-where they end up missing for two weeks, glasses and phones broken and come back probably married with a shared tattoo and like a fresh catch of fish from the northern atlantic cuz why not lol   
  


 

**mark** \- _lancelot_

-the first person jb and jinyoung recruited once they became arthur and merlin respectively

-acts (and looks) like the youngest member of the table when he’s actually the oldest lol

-you know you’ve been fully accepted as a new kingman recruit if mark pranks you

-the last person mark didn’t prank was supposed to be the next galahad but everyone had reservations about him cuz mark never pranked him, even like a small prank and so they were wary and then found out he like had terrible morals and dropped him and that’s when youngjae became galahad 

-when the mood is low at the table, he’ll make the worst puns to cheer everyone up

-they’re so bad everyone groans, but it does actually cheer everyone up, they just don’t want to admit it lol

-probably does really good reconnaissance work cuz a. he’s quiet and b. his smile is so disarming that he can probably quietly charm people into spilling the info

-the real reason jinyoung relented when they got coco, mark just straight up pouted at him and jinyoung is a strong man ok but he’s not God

-that’s jinyoung’s actual quote when jaebum asks him about his yes to coco when they’re going to bed

-always has a snack

-actually probably hides snacks in random corners of headquarters and the sensors never sense them and it drives everyone crazy cuz mark said they could eat whatever of his they find but no one ever finds anything without him

-will wear street wear as often as he possibly can 

**jackson** \- _gawain_

-was recruited soon after mark so they bonded over being the new recruits and became fast friends and soon something more

-jinyoung is a little mad how fast they clicked and got together considering what it took for him and jb to get their shit together lol

-kingsman aren’t required to learn the ways of the sword anymore but jackson’s really good with a sabre cuz his dad was a fencer and his dad taught him even though he didn’t enter the sport formally

-jackson’s the agent you send when you’re short on agents and need the job done yesterday lol

-shows off his muscles and flexes a lot, but really doesn’t think he’s strong and probably under calculates his actual strength 

-calls his mom and dad every week at least

speaking about markson...

-as opposed to jjp, they got along really well really fast after they met, like you know when you just click with someone and that someone is like “your person” 

-they have so many matching couple weapons lol 

-they have matching umbrellas, watches, shoes, and ties

-plus all their not weaponized matching jewelry lol

-i bet their watches are synced to each others and their glasses recognize the others eyes too lol

-i bet their favorite weapon is the umbrella because one day after going through one of the days tests, jackson like flopped down on the ground outside on the field just so utterly spent, and it started raining and mark was coming back from a small reconnaissance mission and helped jackson inside as mark shielded him from the rain with his umbrella

-this like remotivates jackson because he doesn’t and can’t know mark’s name cuz he’s not a kingsman so ofc he has to become one to get to talk to pretty agent lol

-they try so so hard to have a good first date, but they keep getting sidetracked with missions and evil overlords that keep trying to take over the world so they finally don’t get their date until one early morning after limping from an exploded lair to the almost busted getaway car to drive back into the city and and go to a dingy looking ramen stall that serves the best ramen theyve ever tasted

**youngjae** \- _galahad_

-the most recent recruit to the table, but even that was years ago

-literally can’t go on reconnaissance missions cuz he laughs too loud at how ridiculous he is when he’s acting 

-after he saw jaebum with nora, it was his idea to first get coco

-he went to mark first after he decided he wanted to get a dog because mark is a. a dog person and b. can convince jinyoung lol

-was probably a nurse in the military/army

-he wanted to do a “doctors without borders” thing but ended up in the military as a nurse and knows a little bit of quick field medicine and how to read a larger battlefield

-omg that’s why he wants a dog, he befriended a lot of the army dogs but they were always coming and leaving from the base he was stationed at

-always brings in fresh flowers to display around headquarters cuz it gets way too drab and lifeless in there sometimes lol

**bambam** \- _gaheris_

-his father was an old kingsman “tailor” and bambam was training to be a tailor too but things happened and he ended up an actual kingsman lol

-he does still remember how to make the suits tho so you know he has a bunch of custom ones he can just whip up himself 

-became fast friends with mark when he was recruited 

-literally had no trouble snuggling up to mark and jackson, like bambam will literally shove himself between or grab their arm and demand attention lol

-it only endears him to them tbh haha

-his hair always matches his suits. always. 

-probably has like poisoned tipped nails or something

-omg you know that bambam nagged jaebum and jinyoung to get him a laser lipstick until they got annoyed and actually got it made for him

-really good at normal and costume makeup so other agents hit him up when they go undercover or something

-bought the restaurant that one of yugyeom’s older bullies frequents so that they could make a scene and have him thrown out 

-blasts top 40 pop songs at odd hours randomly to “make sure people are prepared at any time of the day”

**yugyeom** \- _percival_

-a good kid who has lived through unfortunate circumstances

-probably has an eggsy like story in that he joined the marines but just wasn’t feeling it so got dismissed and wandered around for a while trying to find himself and stopped a fight in a club and jinyoung saw him and the table had an opening and here we are lol

-knows that jinyoung loves him the most ok 

-works the best with jaebum after jinyoung

-plots pranks on other agents with mark

-when theyre fucking around headquarters with the new recruits, mark will act all confused like where is he and get all scared and try to make the new recruits panic and wait for yugyeom to show up to hide behind him so they can see for themselves who they like and who needs to go lol

-he and bambam like to fuck around with new weapon prototypes in the weapon’s lab/vault

-one time yugyeom accidentally exploded a stink bomb in the headquarters main air vent 

-jinyoung whooped his ass so hard he’s never tried to do it again lmao

 


	2. PERSONNEL FILES (190323)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i didn’t want to make them too young so just pretend that time doesn’t exist and people don’t age and that the ages are relative haha
> 
> -also jinyoung and jaebum don’t have as many missions because when they do become the new arthur and merlin and so don’t do as much field work now than before -especially since they lead the entire organization now

[ _on file in headquarters_ ,  _Merlin’s office_ ]

 

_[STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL]_

 

** PERSONNEL  ** ** FILES **

  


**NAME** : IM JAEBUM

**POSITION:** ARTHUR [CURRENT]; GALAHAD [FORMER]

**BACKGROUND:** Age of recruitment: 23

Recruited from: [REDACTED] 

RECRUITMENTNOTES: FIRST CHOICE SELECTION (ALONG WITH PARK JINYOUNG); RECRUITED BY PREVIOUS ARTHUR [(REDACTED); [REDACTED] 

**FIELD WORK/COMBAT MISSIONS:**

**2012**

121705: CLASSIFIED

121301: CLASSIFIED

122606: CLASSIFIED

122005: CLASSIFIED

123012: CLASSIFIED

 

**2013**

130106: CLASSIFIED

130604: CLASSIFIED

 

**2014**

141601: CLASSIFIED

142306: CLASSIFIED

 

**2015**

152905-1807: CLASSIFIED

151006: CLASSIFIED

151006: CLASSIFIED

151307: CLASSIFIED

152309: CLASSIFIED

152909: CLASSIFIED

152110: CLASSIFIED

152311: CLASSIFIED

 

**2016**

160302: CLASSIFIED

162103: CLASSIFIED

162304-029030: CLASSIFIED

162709: CLASSIFIED

161611: CLASSIFIED

 

**2017**

173107: CLASSIFIED

172405: CLASSIFIED

171010: CLASSIFIED

171511: CLASSIFIED

 

**2018**

181203: CLASSIFIED

180405-0406: CLASSIFIED

181709: CLASSIFIED

 

**2019**

193001: CLASSIFIED

190503: CLASSIFIED

 

**SELECTIONS:** PASSED

**BASIC OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC TECHNICAL SUPPORT COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED TECHNICAL SUPPORT COURSE:** PASSED

**DATA SYSTEMS COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC COMBAT TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED COMBAT TRAINING:** PASSED

 

**-**

 

**NAME** : PARK JINYOUNG

**POSITION:** MERLIN [CURRENT]; GALAHAD [FORMER]

**BACKGROUND:** Age of recruitment: 22

Recruited from: [REDACTED] 

RECRUITMENT NOTES **:** FIRST CHOICE SELECTION (ALONG WITH IM JAEBUM); RECRUITED BY PREVIOUS MERLIN [(REDACTED)]; [REDACTED]; FLUENT IN: KOREAN, JAPANESE

**FIELD WORK/COMBAT MISSIONS:**

**2012**

121705: CLASSIFIED

121301: CLASSIFIED

122606: CLASSIFIED

122005: CLASSIFIED

123012: CLASSIFIED

 

**2013**

130106: CLASSIFIED

130604: CLASSIFIED

 

**2014**

141601: CLASSIFIED

142306: CLASSIFIED

 

**2015**

152905-1807: CLASSIFIED

151006: CLASSIFIED

151006: CLASSIFIED

151307: CLASSIFIED

152309: CLASSIFIED

152909: CLASSIFIED

152110: CLASSIFIED

152311: CLASSIFIED

 

**2016**

160302: CLASSIFIED

162103: CLASSIFIED

162304-029030: CLASSIFIED

162709: CLASSIFIED

161611: CLASSIFIED

162804: CLASSIFIED

161303: CLASSIFIED

 

**2017**

173107: CLASSIFIED

172405: CLASSIFIED

171612: CLASSIFIED

172107: CLASSIFIED

171010: CLASSIFIED

171511: CLASSIFIED

 

**2018**

181203: CLASSIFIED

180405-0406: CLASSIFIED

181709: CLASSIFIED

 

**2019**

193001: CLASSIFIED

 

**SELECTIONS:** PASSED

**BASIC OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC TECHNICAL SUPPORT COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED TECHNICAL SUPPORT COURSE:** PASSED

**DATA SYSTEMS COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC COMBAT TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED COMBAT TRAINING:** PASSED

 

**-**

 

**NAME** : MARK YIEN TUAN

**POSITION:** LANCELOT [CURRENT]

**BACKGROUND:** Age of recruitment: 25

Recruited from: [REDACTED] 

RECRUITMENT NOTES: FIRST CHOICE SELECTION; RECRUITED BY ARTHUR [CURRENT]; [REDACTED]; FLUENT IN: ENGLISH, MANDARIN, KOREAN 

**FIELD WORK/COMBAT MISSIONS:**

**2014**

141601: CLASSIFIED

142306: CLASSIFIED

 

**2015**

151006: CLASSIFIED

151307: CLASSIFIED

152309: CLASSIFIED

152909: CLASSIFIED

152311: CLASSIFIED

 

**2016**

160302: CLASSIFIED

162103: CLASSIFIED

162304-029030: CLASSIFIED

162709: CLASSIFIED

161611: CLASSIFIED

 

**2017**

173107: CLASSIFIED

172405: CLASSIFIED

171010: CLASSIFIED

171511: CLASSIFIED

171305: CLASSIFIED

170407: CLASSIFIED

171208: CLASSIFIED

172409: CLASSIFIED

 

**2018**

180601: CLASSIFIED

180903: CLASSIFIED

180904: CLASSIFIED

181203: CLASSIFIED

180405-0406: CLASSIFIED

182106: CLASSIFIED

181208: CLASSIFIED

180409: CLASSIFIED

181010: CLASSIFIED

183112: CLASSIFIED

181709: CLASSIFIED

180412: CLASSIFIED

182312: CLASSIFIED

 

**2019**

193001: CLASSIFIED

191803: CLASSIFIED

190501: CLASSIFIED

190402: CLASSIFIED

191602: CLASSIFIED

191303: CLASSIFIED

192503: CLASSIFIED

190704: CLASSIFIED

 

**SELECTIONS:** PASSED

**BASIC OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**FIELD MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC TECHNICAL SUPPORT COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC RECONNAISSANCE COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED RECONNAISSANCE COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC COMBAT TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED COMBAT TRAINING:** PASSED

 

**-**

 

**NAME** : JIAER JACKSON WANG

**POSITION:** GAWAIN [CURRENT]

**BACKGROUND:** Age of recruitment: 24

Recruited from: [REDACTED]

RECRUITMENT NOTES: FIRST CHOICE SELECTION; RECRUITED BY MERLIN [CURRENT]; PROFESSIONAL FENCER; FLUENT IN: ENGLISH, MANDARIN, CANTONESE, KOREAN

**FIELD WORK/COMBAT MISSIONS:**  

**2014**

141601: CLASSIFIED

142306: CLASSIFIED

 

**2015**

151006: CLASSIFIED

151307: CLASSIFIED

152309: CLASSIFIED

152909: CLASSIFIED

152311: CLASSIFIED

 

**2016**

160302: CLASSIFIED

162103: CLASSIFIED

162010: CLASSIFIED

162304-029030: CLASSIFIED

162709: CLASSIFIED

162611: CLASSIFIED

162711: CLASSIFIED

161611: CLASSIFIED

 

**2017**

172508: CLASSIFIED

173107: CLASSIFIED

172405: CLASSIFIED

171010: CLASSIFIED

171511: CLASSIFIED

172911: CLASSIFIED

172712: CLASSIFIED

172711: CLASSIFIED

171011: CLASSIFIED

170212: CLASSIFIED

172608: CLASSIFIED

172506: CLASSIFIED

 

**2018**

181904: CLASSIFIED

182505: CLASSIFIED

181203: CLASSIFIED

180405-0406: CLASSIFIED

181709: CLASSIFIED

180611: CLASSIFIED

180712: CLASSIFIED

181512: CLASSIFIED

180112: CLASSIFIED

180911: CLASSIFIED

182009: CLASSIFIED

181309: CLASSIFIED

182808: CLASSIFIED

 

**2019**

191302: CLASSIFIED

191903: CLASSIFIED

192802: CLASSIFIED

192002: CLASSIFIED

191502: CLASSIFIED

190202: CLASSIFIED

191201: CLASSIFIED

 

**SELECTIONS:** PASSED

**BASIC OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**FIELD MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC TECHNICAL SUPPORT COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC RECONNAISSANCE COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC COMBAT TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED COMBAT TRAINING:** PASSED

 

**-**

 

**NAME** : CHOI YOUNGJAE

**POSITION:** GALAHAD [CURRENT]

**BACKGROUND:** Age of recruitment: 23

Recruited from: NURSE CORPS

RECRUITMENT NOTES: FIRST CHOICE SELECTION; REGISTERED NURSE; PROFICIENT IN: CRITICAL CARE, EMERGENCY MEDICINE 

**FIELD WORK/COMBAT MISSIONS:**

**2014**

141601: CLASSIFIED

142306: CLASSIFIED

 

**2015**

151006: CLASSIFIED

151307: CLASSIFIED

152309: CLASSIFIED

152909: CLASSIFIED

152311: CLASSIFIED

 

**2016**

160302: CLASSIFIED

162103: CLASSIFIED

162304-029030: CLASSIFIED

162709: CLASSIFIED

162209: CLASSIFIED

162006: CLASSIFIED

162404: CLASSIFIED

161611: CLASSIFIED

 

**2017**

173107: CLASSIFIED

170203: CLASSIFIED

170801: CLASSIFIED

172311: CLASSIFIED

171711: CLASSIFIED

173011: CLASSIFIED

172111: CLASSIFIED

172405: CLASSIFIED

171010: CLASSIFIED

171511: CLASSIFIED

 

**2018**

181203: CLASSIFIED

181212: CLASSIFIED

181412: CLASSIFIED

181012: CLASSIFIED

180312: CLASSIFIED

180811: CLASSIFIED

182210: CLASSIFIED

180405-0406: CLASSIFIED

181709: CLASSIFIED

183112: CLASSIFIED

182612: CLASSIFIED

181310: CLASSIFIED

181712: CLASSIFIED

 

**2019**

193001: CLASSIFIED

192003: CLASSIFIED

 

**SELECTIONS:** PASSED

**BASIC OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**FIELD MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC COMBAT TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED COMBAT TRAINING:** PASSED

 

**-**

 

**NAME** : KUNPIMOOK BAMBAM BHUWAKUL

**POSITION:** GAHERIS [CURRENT]

**BACKGROUND:** Age of recruitment: 21

Recruited from: BHUWAKUL FAMILY (FIRSTBORN)

RECRUITMENT NOTES: UNOFFICIAL TAILOR (APPRENTICED UNDER BHUWAKUL SR) ; FIRST CHOICE SELECTION; RECRUITED BY PREVIOUS ARTHUR [(REDACTED)]; FLUENT IN: ENGLISH, THAI, KOREAN

**FIELD WORK/COMBAT MISSIONS:**

**2014**

141601: CLASSIFIED

142306: CLASSIFIED

 

**2015**

151006: CLASSIFIED

151307: CLASSIFIED

152309: CLASSIFIED

152909: CLASSIFIED

152311: CLASSIFIED

 

**2016**

160302: CLASSIFIED

162103: CLASSIFIED

162304-029030: CLASSIFIED

162709: CLASSIFIED

161611: CLASSIFIED

162812: CLASSIFIED

172412: CLASSIFIED

170310: CLASSIFIED

 

**2017**

173107: CLASSIFIED

172405: CLASSIFIED

171010: CLASSIFIED

171511: CLASSIFIED

170812: CLASSIFIED

170412: CLASSIFIED

171611: CLASSIFIED

172410: CLASSIFIED

172809: CLASSIFIED

170809: CLASSIFIED

 

**2018**

181203: CLASSIFIED

180405-0406: CLASSIFIED

181709: CLASSIFIED

183112: CLASSIFIED

182812: CLASSIFIED

181912: CLASSIFIED

181712: CLASSIFIED

181412: CLASSIFIED

181511: CLASSIFIED

 

**2019**

193001: CLASSIFIED

191703: CLASSIFIED

190103: CLASSIFIED

192202: CLASSIFIED

192401: CLASSIFIED

191501: CLASSIFIED

 

**SELECTIONS:** PASSED

**BASIC OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC RECONNAISSANCE COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC COMBAT TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED COMBAT TRAINING:** PASSED

 

**-**

 

**NAME** : KIM YUGYEOM

**POSITION:** PERCIVAL [CURRENT]

**BACKGROUND:** Age of recruitment: 22

Recruited from: MARINE CORPS (MARINES SPECIAL OPERATIONS; MARINES RAIDER REGIMENT) 

RECRUITMENT NOTES: FIRST CHOICE SELECTION; RECRUITED BY MERLIN [CURRENT]; PROFICIENT IN: SEIZURE AND DEFENSE, NAVAL AND LAND OPERATIONS, COORDINATION OF FORCES

**FIELD WORK/COMBAT MISSIONS:**

**2014**

141601: CLASSIFIED

142306: CLASSIFIED

 

**2015**

151307: CLASSIFIED

152309: CLASSIFIED

152909: CLASSIFIED

152311: CLASSIFIED

151211: CLASSIFIED

 

**2016**

160302: CLASSIFIED

162103: CLASSIFIED

162304-029030: CLASSIFIED

161301: CLASSIFIED

160302: CLASSIFIED

162709: CLASSIFIED

161611: CLASSIFIED

 

**2017**

173107: CLASSIFIED

172405: CLASSIFIED

172912: CLASSIFIED

170812: CLASSIFIED

171011: CLASSIFIED

172705: CLASSIFIED

170602: CLASSIFIED

171010: CLASSIFIED

171511: CLASSIFIED

 

**2018**

181203: CLASSIFIED

180405-0406: CLASSIFIED

181709: CLASSIFIED

181804: CLASSIFIED

182403: CLASSIFIED

181203: CLASSIFIED

182812: CLASSIFIED

181412: CLASSIFIED

182311: CLASSIFIED

182409: CLASSIFIED

181507: CLASSIFIED

161107: CLASSIFIED

182006 CLASSIFIED

 

**2019**

193001: CLASSIFIED

190603: CLASSIFIED

 

**SELECTIONS:** PASSED

**BASIC OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED OPERATOR TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC RECONNAISSANCE COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC MEDICAL TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**BASIC COMBAT TRAINING COURSE:** PASSED

**ADVANCED COMBAT TRAINING:** PASSED

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> if you have any questions about the au, please send them to my [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/missgine)


End file.
